onirisme
by nekoice
Summary: Allen fait ..un mauvais rêve. Mais comme je ne suis pas doué pour les descriptions je vous conseille de lire...C'est ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Onirisme_

Cela faisait presque deux semaines ! Deux semaines qu'il était « harcelé » par ce maudit rêve…Ou plutôt cauchemar !

Plus le temps passait et plus ce mauvais rêve devenait de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus vivant. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut une nouvelle fois, hors d'haleine. Se rêve se rapprochait de plus en plus, et même trop de la réalité. Beaucoup trop ! Si il continuait à faire ce « rêve » il savait qu'il se réaliserait.

Sa peau était brulante là ou « il » l'avait touché. En somme toutes les parcelles de son corps étaient animées d'un même feu… destructeur.

Surtout « cette » endroit qui semblait le nargué. Et « l'autre » et son stupide sourire sarcastique, « lui » il l'aurait bien frappé à mort en cette instant !

Cela faisait deux semaines ! Deux semaines qu'Allen faisait cet « horrible » rêve… Non, pas « horrible » mais plutôt cet abominable rêve…

- Merde !!_Cauchemar ! Cauchemar !!_

Et il sentait au plus profonds de lui que ce « cauchemar » allait bel et bien se réaliser. Car malheureusement pour lui il était à deux doigts, ou plutôt à « un cheveux » de connaître l'extase.

* * *

Petite explication pour le titre

D'après le petit Larousse :

_**onirisme:**ensemble des images, des phénomènes du rêves_

PSYCHIATR._ Délire constitué, des phénomènes du rêve et vécue intensément, enchaînées comme celles du rêves et vécues intensément, le plus souvent d'origine infectieuse ou toxique –état mental ressemblant à un mauvais rêve, caractérisé par une anxiété et des hallucinations visuelles, auditives ou tactiles._

Donc voila, c'est pour ça que j'ai nommé ma fic « Onirisme » . Et hum...pardon pour les fautes!et si vous aimez (j'espère que vous allez aimé) je vais peut-être continué cette fic...donc j'attends les reviews!!

J'ai corrigé 2,3 fautes. L'utilisation de "un cheveux" est mis pour montrer qu'il était vraiment, mais vraiment très proche (pardon pour mes expressions débiles). Les italiques sont mis pour les pensés...et je cois que c'est tout


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre

Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce second chapitre (a le traque) . Alors pour ceux qui ne se demande toujours de qui a rêvé Allen ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre , je veux maintenir le suspense ! Mais bon je pense que ce chapitre peux aidée…Enfin….je crois.

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Tu ne dois pas finir dans son lit_

Allen n'arrêtait pas de se répéter cette phrase. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué serait devenu fou, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il devait imprimer cet ordre dans son cerveau.

Il prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Lavi, qui essayait de le faire revenir sur la planète terre :

« Alleeen…Alleeeen…**ALLEN !**

- …Hum…Tu me parlais ?

- …Tu tartine ce truc depuis presque une heure.

- Ha !

-« Ha » ?! Mais… tu vas pas bouffer ça ! C'est plus une tartine beurré, c'est du beurre à la tartine ! Allen regarda successivement la tartine … pardon, le beurre à la tartine et Lavi.

-On ne gâche pas la nourriture_. _Sur ces mots il prit une grande bouché du beurre à la tartine sous le regard stupéfait de son homologue. Lavi soupiras.

- Tu sais pour Yû ? Allen arrêta sa mastication pour l'écouter. Il est rentré de mission et à ce que j'ai pu entendre, l'innocence recherchée était chez une fille. Il s'arrêta. Approche que je te raconte la suite ! Allen s'avança pour entendre ce que l'autre murmurait. Avec ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres Lavi semblait détenir une info capitale. La mission qu'on lui avait assignée était **très** facile mais il n'est pas rentré tout de suite. Il est resté et a congédier le traqueur. La fille qui possédait l'innocence est une jolie brune, plutôt froide avec des yeux bleus, des hanches de déesse et une poitrine généreuse.

- _Une fille bien roulée !_ Lavi lui sourire de nouveau comme pour approuver sa pensée.

- Komui a sous-entendu qu'il serait resté pour devenir ami avec cette fille et voir plus. Kanda devenir « **ami** » avec une parfaite inconnu et **voir plus**…

Malheureusement pour notre petit bookman, le décoloré (1) ne l'écoutait plus ; son esprit c'était remis à lui scander « _Tu ne dois pas finir dans son lit». _Et il allait bientôt le lui chanter si ça continuait. Il frissonna, la température de la pièce avait étrangement chuté et l'air était pesant comme si un mauvais esprit était entré :

- Tiens en parlant du Loup (2).

Allen se retourna et vit s'avancé un Kanda entouré d'une aura malfaisante et démoniaque on pouvait presqu'y voir un démon. Sa présence aurait pu faire trembler le papier peint des murs s'il y en avait. Dans la salle on n'entendait pas une mouche volé, pas un bruit ; c'était le calme avant la tempête. Tout le monde regardait son assiette évitant avec soin de jeter un regard sur le japonais par peur d'être mis en pièce.

- Houlà Komui la vraiment mis de mauvaise humeur, murmura le roux.

Le temps semblais s'être arrêté dés l'entrée du brun, et il ne repris son cour qu'à sa sortie :

- Brrr, sa seule présence fait chuter la température de 20°c.

- Un vrai glaçon ce mec !

- Elle a surement été séduit par ça.

- De qui tu parle ?

- De la fille avec des hanches de déesse.

Une ampoule se dessina, il fallait faire la lumière dans cet esprit. L'ampoule se mit à clignoter, pour s'éteindre.

Allen allait-il resté dans le noir sur cette affaire ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il trouve la fin de cette histoire ! Alors l'ampoule se remis a clignoté, elle s'éteignit de nouveau et finir par s'allumer et faire un peu de lumière dans cette petite tête. Il avait compris.

- Il…Il n'as quand même pas…

Le borgne avait de nouveau perdu son ami, qui avait replongé dans ses pensées. Allen se levas d'un bon fessant sursauté son ami. Il resta un bon moment debout, l'autre commença à s'inquiéter, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

- Je crois que…Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Désolé de te laisser tomber.

- Non ce n'est pas grave. Tu …

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et sens alla. Il passa a côté de Lenalee sans lui adressé un regard. Cette dernière alla rejoindre bookman Jr.

- Lavi tu c'est ce qu'à Allen ? Il ne ma pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé.

- Non ! Il doit être malade, il n'as pas fini son petit déjeuné (le repas le + important dans la journée )

- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

- Ouais ou peut-être que sais cette histoire avec Yû ?

- Tu crois que…

Un ange passe

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! dirent-ils en cœur

- Allen faire une tête pareil à cause de Kanda impossible ! Hahaha !

- Oui tout a fait ! Hihihi !

- Et sinon dans quel état est ton frère ?

- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal en fait !

- Kanda ne la pas mis en pièce ?

- Il a esquivé ses coups, il est plutôt agile en fait.

_Tu ne dois pas finir dans son lit _

Ces mots c'étaient envolés, fuyant la tempête qui faisait rage dans la tête d'Allen.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

(1) c'est Allen à cause de ses cheveux blancs si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné.

(2) à prendre dans les 2 sens

Et voilà je m'arrête là car je dois encore bosser sur la suite qui était sensé être dans ce chapitre mais bon, je voulais le torturé a mort regarde de démon et rire de super méchant Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha… reprends son souffle Pff !tousse Suis plus faite pour ça…

Laissez plein de review svp !! Ça me donne du courage ! (-3-)/ (envoi des baisers)


End file.
